Camoflauge
by Pinkei
Summary: When an ordinary apprentice finds out he has new powers, what will he do? FIND OUT (Suckish summary)


Muscles bunched up under ginger fur. Green eyes locked on a brown mouse that nibbled on a beech seed. Air swirled around the feline figure as he pounced on the mouse. Rowanpaw admired his catch. _This is the plumpest thing I've seen in days! _Rowanpaw praised himself for the prey he just caught. He quickly buried it and tasted the air.

A new scent reached his nostrils. It wasn't prey, nor cat. It was fox. The apprentice spotted a fox exiting a small, snow-covered shrub. It was skinny and it's ribs showed through it's black pelt. The foxes' fur was mangled and its' eyes were dark and sunken. Rowanpaw could smell a foul smell hanging over the fox. It turned to him and its' eyes lit up hungrily.

Rowanpaw spun around and fled into the shadows. There was the noise of pawsteps crunching through snow behind him. He skidded to a stop and turned. He immediatly froze. Dark eyes looked directly at the apprentice.

_StarClan help me please! Give me something to help me hide, I'm to young to die now! _Rowanpaws' green eyes were shut tightly. He braced himself for his death. Nothing happened. No claws raked through fur. No fangs bit into flesh. Nothing.

The tom opened his eyes to see the fox walking past him. _What the... It didn't see me? How... Am I invisible? _Rowanpaw looked over his shoulder.

Instead of usual bright orange fur, there was a gray pelt that matched perfectly with the shadow he was in. He looked down at his paws. They were a pure white that looked exactly like the snow he was standing in.

_I have powers! I have the power to blend into my surroundings! But I need to make sure... _Rowanpaw thought and turned to an oak after he made sure the fox left. He started to climb it. He clung to the tree and glanced over his shoulder. His coat was an exact resemblance of the shadowed, brown tree bark.

The apprentice grinned and leapt down. _This is amazing! I could use this as a huge advantage. I have to keep it secret just so an enemy doesn't find out._ He gathered up his mouse and trotted back to camp. He stopped at the entrance. It was hidden by a whole bunch of tall, yellow grass that surrounded most of the camp. It was hidden very cleverly and sometimes Rowanpaw couldn't even find it. He walked through a patch of grass and found a wall of closely packed bramble bushes. He walked through the entrance, almost barely squeezing through. Some of his orange fur ripped off from the thorns and hung there. The apprentice growled and thought, _They need to make the space a little wider._

The young ginger feline set down his mouse in the Fresh-kill pile. There were snow piles in several places of the camp and only a few cats were around. He watched the sun set behind the trees and decided it's time to sleep. Rowanpaw padded to the apprentice den and laid in his nest, which was in the middle of the den. Rowanpaw and his brother were the oldest apprentices in camp. His nest was the warmest place to be and it made Rowanpaw fall asleep quickly.

* * *

A ginger figure stood in his nest, padding out into a snow-covered clearing. His green eyes watched snow flakes drift to the ground and swirl around in the air. Rowanpaw sauntered over to the fresh-kill pile. He saw that his mouse was already taken. That pleased the apprentice. He grabbed a scrawny raven and chowed down on the tough meat. Feathers were scattered onto the snow when the ginger tom finished.

His leader, Crowstar, stood on Sky Point. He called the Clan together, "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather here beneath Sky Point for a Clan meeting!" The Clan cats started flocking from their dens and into the clearing.

"We are declaring war on BreezeClan!" Many gasps were heard from this statement, "They have crossed our borders more than once and I have had it! We are going to attack today at Sun high! I am bringing Firetalon, Icewhisker, Oakflame, Rowanpaw, Cloverpaw, Lionfur, Rosepaw, Whitehawk, and Eaglepaw. Everyone eat up and prepare for this battle!"

Rowanpaw stared up at his leader, jaw dropped. He was going to a battle against BreezeClan! He had only been in one other battle, but that was when a badger attacked another apprentice. Rowanpaw groomed himself quickly and started preparation.

* * *

Many cats were trotting, pelts pressed together. They moved quickly and silently, the leaf-bare sun dully shining on them. Rowanpaw looked at his brother, Eaglepaw. Eaglepaw looked back, his green eyes were scared. He spoke, "Rowanpaw... What if something bad happens?"

"Like what?" The orange brother replied. "Like.. If one of us died... What if Lionfur dies!" Eaglepaw squeaked. Rowanpaw looked at his father, Lionfur, who was in the front of the group.

"He won't." Rowanpaw reassured Eaglepaw. "We're almost there. If something bad is happening, call out my name." The ginger mewed to the smaller black and white tom.

The Clan cats stopped at a small river. The dark water was moving quickly and waves lapped at the shore. "We can leap over. Don't swim through." Crowstar yowled and jumped over the stream. The rest of the cats followed, copying their leaders' movements. They all made it across and Crowstar, along with the rest of the group, halted.

On a large hill, there was a BreezeClan patrol. The BreezeClan cats spotted the intruders and sent a few cats back to their camp.

"Advance." Crowstar mewed and started trotting again. Rowanpaw followed. A large BreezeClan group was on jogging down the hill now. Rowanpaws' Clan stopped and BreezeClan stopped in front of them. They seemed matched, both Clans had almost the exact same number of cats at that moment.

"Hello, Crowstar." The BreezeClan leader, Froststar, hissed. Her blue eyes were dark and mysterious. "Froststar, we can stand this no longer. We have declared war on your Clan. We want these endless border crossings to stop."

"So CloudClan thinks they can defeat BreezeClan? I think not. Attack!" Froststar yowled, her dark eyes were filled with rage and anger. She smashed into Crowstar and both Clans collided.

Rowanpaw was met with a black she-cat that was around the same size as him. He stroke first, his claws tore through shoulder flesh. The she-cat yowled, stumbled back, then looked up at him with anger. She jumped forward, attempting to pounce on the ginger apprentice. He dodged and swung his claws again. He missed her ears by a whisker-length and she tackled into him. Her claws and body pinned him down and her fangs were going for his neck. Rowanpaw needed to do something. Fast.

He quickly thought and everything seemed to go slow motion. The apprentice then made his fur change into the color of his surroundings. The BreezeClanner stopped, momentarily confused. He changed back into his ginger pelt and kicked her off with his hind legs. Rowanpaw lept up and raked over her muzzle. The she-cat stumbled back and he changed into the color of the grass. The tom clawed her hind legs a few times, his fur still camoflauged. She fled, crimson blood dripped from her wounds.

_Ha! These powers are so helpful! _Rowanpaw thought. Then, a voice rang through the air. A familiar one. One that cried, "Rowanpaw!" _Eaglepaw! _The orange tom was then searching the battlefield. He crashed past duels and wounded cats. He saw his brother, pinned by a large blue-gray tom. Eaglepaw's facial features were terrified. The small black and white tom saw Rowanpaw. The pinned cats' eyes were scared, filled with fear.

Rowanpaw felt his heart skip a beat. His face was also scared like his siblings. He was then mad. Very, very angry. He sprinted toward the cat, adrenaline coursing through him. The apprentice flew into the BreezeClan cat. The blue-gray tom was startled and fell off of Eaglepaw. The other apprentice took the opportunity to stand and run. Rowanpaw tore away fur and meat from the tom's back. The cat flung him off and growled. He raked his claws over Rowanpaw's ears. Rowanpaw started to back up and found himself in the stream his Clan had crossed.

The CloudClanner dived under water and blended into the water before resurfacing. The BreezeClan warrior was looking around in the water, not seeing the apprentice. Rowanpaw lept into the tom, flicking back to his color before landing. The tom turned and fled after receiving a few blows to the side.

The battle was now broken down to little skrimishes here and there. Rowanpaw went to find his brother. What he found was Froststar standing over the little Eaglepaw with her claws unsheathed. Her claws were flying towards the black and white shape. A sickening scream rose to the air. Froststar backed away with red liquid running down her claws. Eaglepaw was dead.

"BreezeClan will show no mercy to CloudClan. This is only one of the many deaths that'll occur! No one shall stand in my way to becoming ruler of the forest!" The BreezeClan leader bellowed, "Back to camp!" She trotted away with the BreezeClan cats following.

Silence hung in the air. Rowanpaw walked over to Eaglepaw's corpse slowly. He slumped into a sitting position just a fox length away from his brother. Eaglepaw's green eyes were not bright and cheery as they usually would be. They were now dead and hollow, showing no traces of life. A large gash in Eaglepaw's neck was still leaking small streams of blood.

The ginger tom heard clunking pawsteps of a cat running. It turned out to be Lionfur, who froze when he stopped in front of Eaglepaw. He was silent for a long period of time before wailing his greif.

Crowstar stood on top of a rock, looking down at the remaining cats standing before him.

"We must go back to camp. Rowanpaw, Lionfur, take Eaglepaw's body and bring him to camp. Everyone else who is not seriously injured, help the ones who are very wounded back to camp." Crowstar lept down, leading the way.

* * *

Snowflakes floated through the frigid air. Two orange felines watched over a still black and white figure. The oldest was sobbing while the other was lost in thought. _Why? Why did you leave like mother did? I was supposed to protect you... I failed..._ Rowanpaw's vision was blurry, from lack of sleep and tears rising in his eyes.

Crowstar padded over. "We need to barry Eaglepaw's body." He mewed to Lionfur. Lionfur tensed.

"He's not a body! He's my son! Eaglepaw's alive! He's... asleep... Not dead... Please..." Lionfur started mumbling 'please' and 'not dead' over and over. Crowstar placed his tail on the deputys' shoulder. "It's alright... Eaglepaw is in a better place. You will meet him one day and he is living. In your hearts." Crowstar was speaking to both Lionfur and Rowanpaw. Rowanpaw bowed his head and watched the elders take away Eaglepaw's limp shape.

_I shall avenge you brother. Your death will not be in vain. I'm going to use the powers to avenge you. _Rowanpaw thought and walked out of camp.

**I really enjoyed this challenge. It was from TreeClan and I just thought my prompt was briliant. This is the longest thing I have ever typed before. This story was 1,869 words long before typing this Authors Note. **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing this. **

**Tell me if I messed up on anything please. Constructive Critisism always helps me. **

**I appreciate reveiws.**

**-Pinkie**

**P.S. I didn't mean to say Graystar. It was a typo. Forgive me?**


End file.
